dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng
(40%) (50%) (×1.5) ( ), ( ( ) (Vào đêm trăng tròn) ) ( (40%) ( ) (Vào đêm trăng tròn) ) ( ( ) (0.9%) ) ( ) |stack = 40 |spawnCode = "nightmarefuel"}} Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng (Nightmare Fuel) là Vật Dụng Ma Thuật Tinh Chế trong Don't Starve. Cần Mũ Ma Thuật để nguyên mẫu từ 4 Hoa Quỷ. Có thể thu được từ nhiều sinh vật và vật dụng. Thu được từ các sinh vật sau: * Rậm Lông * Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh * Các Quái Đồng Hồ Hỏng * Khỉ Hang (và Khỉ Bóng Đen) * Mỏ Khiếp Sợ Thu được từ vật dụng sau: * Tượng Cổ - khi phá bằng Cuốc, * Mộ - khi đào bằng Xẻng, * Rương Văn Hoa (tỉ lệ 25%) và Rương Văn Hoa Lớn (tỉ lệ 75%) * Đá Xúc Giác - sau khi hồi sinh Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng dùng để tạo nên nhiều vật dụng Ma Thuật. Dùng để tái nạp cho Đèn Chong Đêm và Sách Vong Linh của Maxwell (dùng để gọi Shadow Puppets). Chester biến dạng thành Chester Bóng Đêm khi để Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng vào một trong 9 ô đồ của nó lúc Trăng Tròn. Thu thập Khi Tinh Thần nhân vật xuống dưới 40% lượng tối đa (với hầu hết nhân vật tối đa là 80, Wes là 60, với WX-78 thay đổi tùy vào level), mọi Thỏ biến thành thỏ ma, khi giết lấy được Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng (cùng với Thịt Quái và Tóc Râu). Hiệu quả hơn là bẫy lượng lớn Thỏ rồi để Tinh Thần xuống dưới 40% rồi giết một thể. Dĩ nhiên việc này có thể kích động Krampus khi điểm man rợ của người chơi vượt ngưỡng. Ngoài ra thu được khi giết Crawling Horrors và Terrorbeaks. Crawling Horrors dễ hơn Terrorbeaks; con sau chỉ xuất hiện khi Tinh Thần xuống rất, rất thấp, trong khi lúc đó đã xử được nhiều Crawling Horrors cùng lúc. Cách đơn giản và an toàn hơn là bắt Ong bằng Lưới Côn Trùng rồi thả vào vườn Hoa Quỷ, chỗ gần Đồ và Cổng Maxwell. Sau đó sẽ tạo thêm nhiều Hoa Quỷ, từ đó tạo nên Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. Cách nguy hiểm nhất là tới Tàn Tích hoặc Hang Động rồi tìm chỗ có Đèn Chong Đêm và Vết Nứt Ác Mộng. Khi Chu Kỳ Ác Mộng kết thúc, mọi Sinh Vật Bóng Đêm sinh ra từ Đèn và Vết Nứt sẽ chết và rớt ra Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. Sử dụng Bên lề * Thuật ngữ nhiên liệu ác mộng ("nightmare fuel") thường dùng trên mạng để chỉ các truyện, hoặc các đoạn trong đó, mang lại sự khó chịu và/hoặc hoảng sợ tới người đọc. * Khi nằm trên đất, nó trông như một khối nhầy di động. * Thỏ Ma rớt ra Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng còn Thỏ Người thì không. * Maxwell, khi xem xét Tượng Cổ, nói "My my, the fuel has changed you." (Nhiên Liệu làm biến đổi bạn). Dụng ý rằng sự tiếp xúc lâu dài với Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng có thể làm biến đổi sinh vật bằng nhiều cách ảo diệu. Thư viện Ảnh Nightmare Fuel animation.gif|Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng rơi ra. A Closed Nightmare Fissure with Nightmare Fuel on the Ground.png|A closed Nightmare Fissure in a Cave with Nightmare Fuel on the ground, which was dropped from Shadow Creatures. Full Nighmare Light with Nightmare Fuel.png|A lightless Nightmare Light in the Ruins with Nightmare Fuel dropped from Shadow Creatures. en:Nightmare Fuel Thể_loại:Thẻ Tinh Chế